Red Eludes Blue and Blue Welcomes Green
by LazyPerfectionist17
Summary: After Red John escapes, Lisbon is determined to make Jane open up to her, and to her surprise, he does. Jisbon.


**Red Eludes Blue and Blue Welcomes Green****: After Red John escapes, Lisbon is determined to make Jane open up to her, and to her surprise, he does. Jisbon.**

**Note:**** Just a little scene I wanted to write. I dreamt that this actually happened. Can't begin to describe my disappointment when I woke up! Please, PLEASE review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own "The Mentalist".**

Striding down the corridor of the motel her team were staying at, Teresa Lisbon wasn't sure exactly what she'd say when she reached her destination. What could she say, after a day like _that?_ But it didn't matter. He needed company, so she was going to be there whether he wanted her or not.

Her knuckles rapped sharply against the hard wood of the door, and she heard a muffled "Come in," from the other side. Tentatively she poked her head round the edge of the door, and saw his slumped, dejected-looking frame facing away from her on the bed. Opening the door wider, she walked softly over to him and sat down, following his empty gaze that didn't appear to be focussing on anything in particular. They sat like that for a moment, her waiting for him to speak, and him showing no signs of doing just that.

"Jane," she scolded gently, willing him to talk to her, and he turned to look at her blankly.  
>"What?" he replied tonelessly, his usually sparkling sapphire eyes dulled with pain. She raised her eyebrows in exasperation. The man was impossible! Decided it was time for some tough love, she stood up, and faced him. "Jane, you need to talk to me. Or someone. Do you realise the trauma you went through today? You met Red John, and he got away! I can't-"<p>

He cut her off. "Exactly Lisbon!" he burst out. "He got away, so it doesn't matter. All that matters is finding him. I don't have time to waste by talking about the past!" he yelled.

She blinked, her green eyes looking surprised and a little hurt. But steeling herself, she continued. "Fine. I just want you to know...I'm here. Anytime." She offered haltingly, feeling a wave of awkwardness envelop the room. She wasn't good at this kind of thing, and even as she said the words, they sounded alien and impersonal. He smiled reassuringly up at her, politely acknowledging her offer whilst all the while knowing he wasn't going to take her up on it. It wasn't that he didn't trust her to confide in-he didn't trust himself to stop once he started.

She stood silently, shifting uncomfortably, at a loss for what to do next. She didn't want to leave him, but he wasn't exactly welcoming her to stay. Suddenly a thought came to her, and she felt compelled to tell him, "I can't imagine what you're going through." He nodded, thankful for the words, but finding no solace in them. She continued. "But maybe if you let me in, I could." He caught her fiery gaze, and saw that she was desperate to help him, to heal even the smallest part of him, if only for a little while. She looked pleadingly at him, waiting for an answer she knew she wouldn't get, but knowing she would regret it if she didn't at least _try_ to help him.

To her surprise, he stood up so that he towered over her petite frame, and gathered her up in a tight, urgent embrace. She froze, wooden with shock for a moment, before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him back, her heart bursting with joy and breaking with sadness simultaneously. _He's letting me in. _They stood like that, clinging tightly to one another for a long time. Her hand roamed through his golden curls and he buried his face in the silky skin of her neck, whilst his arms gripped her waist with almost child-like desperation. "Thank you, Lisbon" he murmured gently into her collarbone, and she stroked his hair tenderly in response. She never wanted to let go of him, never wanted to stop healing that tiny part of him that craved only her warmth and understanding.

In the corridor, a man named Kimball Cho stood watching his boss and his friend wrapped together, two broken people melded together into one, so desperate to help one another that they were oblivious to the Asian man watching them. A tiny hint of a smile graced his lips, and, quietly as he could, he gently pushed the door shut with a barely audible _click._


End file.
